Eye of the Shadow
by Meixyui
Summary: Dans un monde où chaque être vivant est capable de réaliser des choses dépassant l'entendement humain, la criminalité monte en flèche. Le seul moyen de l'arrêter ? Les héros, des personnes capables de rivaliser face à ces criminels. Mais pour avoir des héros il faut avant tout les former quoi de mieux qu'une école pour héros.
1. Prologue

Il y a de nombreuses années de cela, un bébé est né dans le nord de la Chine. Un enfant luminescent, il dégageait une belle couleur jaune autour de lui. Au début un mouvement de peur prit le pays puis d'autres cas son apparues c'est alors que tout a changé, ces pouvoirs mystiques raconté dans les comptes pour enfants prenaient vie. Une partie de la population était désormais capable de prouesse dépassant l'entendement, certain pouvais voler, d'autres craché du feu ou encore manipulé l'air .Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe dans notre monde, des gens mal intentionnés se servir de c'est dons pour faire le mal autour d'eux. C'est au moment où la criminalité allait atteindre son paroxysme que les héros arrivèrent, il n'était que très peu au début, au fil des années de nombreux héros se succédaient faisant régner la paix dans notre monde. La criminalité était en baisse, les héros étaient des stars admirées de tous.

Tous ceux naissants avec leurs alter voulait devenir des héros a leurs tours et ainsi devenir le héros numéro 1, malheureusement dans se si beau tableau se cache une partie bien moins belle. Si les 80 % de la population était nées avec des alter les 20% restant ne possédant pas ce don était, dans le plus souvent des cas pointés du doigt comme une abomination de la nature, je faisais partie de ces 20 % restant. Seul mon père possédait un alter, celui de la fumer qui en sois ne servait pas vraiment, ma mère qui comme moi était née sans alter me transmit ce don de ne pas en avoir.

Depuis mes quatre ans une profonde culpabilité lui faisais vivre un enfer, il est vrai que j'aurais dû avoir l'alter de mon père ou bien le leur mélanger, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Malgré mon absence d'alter mes parents étaient toujours là au petit soin, j'étais heureuse et cela m'aller très bien. Malheureusement la bêtise humaine me rattrapa bien vite, s'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé grâce au alter, c'est bien la méchanceté gratuite. Vivant dans un petit village des montagnes près du mont Eboshi dans la préfecture de nagano, il me fallait aller au collège dans la grande ville voisine, c'est là que tout commença.

Dès mon arrivée je fus questionné sur l'endroit d'où je venais et bien sûr quel était mon alter. Lorsqu'ils comprenaient que je n'en avais pas je fus, moi aussi pointé du doigt, harcelé mais, aussi persécuté par les brutes de ma classe. Qui en étant passant utilisais leurs alter pour me rabaisser, il arrivait que l'un deux m'étouffent de longues minutes avec ses bandes de papiers, hélas ce ne fut pas le pire. Le jour de cette visite à l'usine restera gravé dans ma mémoire, à partir de ce jour ma vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Je m'appelle Yume Uchida je viens d'avoir 15 ans, et ceci n'est que le début d'une longue aventure.

 **Et voilà mon prologue ! Bon j'avoue il n'est pas non plus hyper intéressant gomen ! Petite info je ne mes pas de dates pour la sortit des chapitre et oui c'est en fonction de mon petit cerveaux et de mon imagination ! Alors n'hésitez pas a votez et vous abonnez pour être au courant ! A bientôt et désolé si il y a quoi que ce sois en faute !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Le ciel, les nuages, ce sentiment apaisant de pouvoir nous aussi volé. Qui n'a donc jamais eu envie de voler à travers les nuages, petite je rêvais d'avoir des ailles comme celle d'un oiseau. Pouvoir m'évader, avoir ce sentiment de légèreté et de pouvoir allez ou le vent me porterais. Chose qui malheureusement ne se produisis jamais, a par aujourd'hui bien évidement. Me voilà actuellement à des milliers de mètre du sol, n'ayant jamais pris l'avion de ma vie la sensation de tomber dans le vide me prenais à la tripe. Depuis que ce monstre volant avait pris de l'altitude, la peur qui s'écrase au sol ne me quittais pas. Je fixais la moquette sans relâche espérant que le sol de la carlingue ne lâche pas,je maudissais mes parents de m'avoir inscrit dans ce foutu lycée à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi.

Moi qui espérais intégrer un lycée standard et devenir médecin, ce doux rêve s'était envolé lui aussi. L'annonce du pilote dans les hauts parleurs m'annonça enfin notre arrivée à Tokyo, j'allais enfin pouvoir rejoindre la terre ferme. L'avion commença doucement à descendre dans le ciel tel un aigle sur sa proie, je me cramponnais à mon siège jusqu'à ce que ce géant de métal se stop enfin. Je fis comme le reste des voyageurs présents durant se vole, je pris le chemin du terminal. Ma valise avec moi il ne me restais plus cas rejoindre mon logement, chose qui a mon grand avis n'allait pas être des plus chance je trouvai un taxi dès la sortie de l'aéroport, dans un sens ils étaient un nombre incalculable garé comme des vautours. Assise a l'arrière de la voiture je lue une énième fois cette lettre d'acceptation au sein de ce lycée, Yuei.

Flash back 11 juillet

Deux mois que je suis dans ce lycée, pour le moment tout se passe bien dans les meilleurs des mondes. Les cours sont plus qu'intéressant, si je maintiens un rythme soutenus d'ici trois ans je pourrais rejoindre une académie de médecine et pouvoir devenir infirmière pour les enfants, mon rêve de petite fille. Nous sommes vendredi je vais pourvoir enfin soufflé de cette semaine rude en examens, le trajet jusqu'à chez moi fut d'une lenteur que même un escargot serait allez plus vite. Arrivé à mon arrêt je descendis enfin, le soleil se couchait peu à peu. Je m'arrêtai devant ma maison, qui en soit été très traditionnel voir un peu trop. Régulièrement en hiver nous sommes souvent bloqués de tout y compris tout le village, je poussais la porte coulissante tout en retirant d'une main mes chaussures que je posais dans la petite commode en bois brute.

Yume : je suis rentré !

Aucune réponse de mes parents, normalement à cette heure-là ma mère a déjà préparé le diner et mon père, comme à son habitude était devant la télé les doigts de pieds en éventails. Mais là rien seul je n'avais comme réponse qu'un long silence peu rassurent, je déposai mon sac dans l'entrer et m'avança a pas de loup vers la seule pièce éclairée, le salon. Dans ma tête défilait tous les scénario possible et inimaginable. Un Vilain serait entré et aurais saccagé la maison avant de les tuer, ou bien il n'était peut-être pas là. Tous ces petits scénarios disparurent de ma tête quand je vis mon père au côté de ma mère dans le canapé du salon, ils faisaient une drôle de tête, comme si on venait de leur apprendre un drame.

Yume : Papa ? Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblante

Père : Yume assied toi on a te parlé, dit-il en fuyant du regard

Yume : vous divorcé ?! M'écriais-je

Mère : Non bien sûr que non, assied toi s'il te plait.

Sa voix douce me rassura enfin, si ce n'était pas ça qu'allaient-ils me dire ? Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil face à eux les fixant tout en essayant de découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur cette annonce. Une enveloppe sur les genoux de ma mère attira mon attention, c'était une lettre de l'hôpital ? En y regardent bien il n'y avait pas le symbole de l'établissement dessus ? A la place de ça il y avait une autre forme sur cette enveloppe, un grand A relié à ce qui ressemble à des I. Qu'allait-il se passé encore.

Père : Bien, alors comment te dire...

Mère : tu es prise a Yuei !

Père : Bravo ma chérie tu peux être fier de toi

Mère : ma fille va être une héroïne ! S'exclamat-elle

Yume : C'est une blague ?

Mère : Bien sûr que non regarde ta lettre d'admission est arrivé !

Pour confirmer c'est dire elle me tendit l'enveloppe sur mes genoux, je l'ouvris et effectivement elle a raison. Je fais partis désormais de ce lycée ou sont formé les plus grands héros, problème je n'ai jamais envoyé de candidature et je n'ai encore moins passé l'examen de passage que beaucoup ont fait. Ils ne m'ont tout de même pas inscrit las bas ?! Certes je trouvais petite les héros vraiment cool mais depuis cela m'est passé, je veux devenir infirmière pas héroïne ! Je n'est pas ma place dans cette endroit, je n'aime pas ça vraiment pas. Je repose l'enveloppe sur la petite table, la colère montait en moi, si c'était bien eux ils m'ont caché cela alors qu'il s'avait très bien mon ressentit sur la chose.

Yume : C'est vous qui m'avez inscrit ! Vous le saviez que je ne vouler pas y allez, pourquoi l'avoir fait !

Père : Yume calme toi et baisse d'un ton ! Ce n'était pas notre intention tu le sais très bien...mais c'est pour ton bien, rétorqua-t-il

Yume : mon bien ?! Si vous voulez mon bien laissez-moi ici je ne supporte pas ça !

Mère : Chérie si nous avions eu le choix crois moi la question ne se poserait pas, mais le médecin nous la clairement fait comprendre que tu ne là contrôle pas être là-bas pourrais t'aider à la maîtrisé, tu n'es pas obligé de devenir une héroïne mais ,dit toi que c'est pour ton bien ma chérie

Yume : vous parlez comme si j'étais un monstre ! Je n'ai rien demandé je te signale que je la maîtrise très bien !

Père : C'est pour cela que le lycée nous à appeler, le directeur m'a convoqué hier tu as envoyer un de tes camarades à l'hôpital et tu me dit la contrôlé ? S'il te plait ressaisie toi...

Yume : On en serait pas là si vous m'aviez protégé ! Je n'irais pas là-bas !

Mère : ma puce réfléchie y c'est bien pour ton bien je t'assure

Père : de tout façon tu commences la semaine prochaine...

Yume : je vous déteste !

Je courus à ma chambre claquant la porte de tous mes forces, j'ai l'impression d'être trahi. Oui je suis du genre a monté rapidement dans les tours, ce mec que j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital avait tenté de nous maté dans les douches, bien sûr il a oublié ce fait. Mon avenir a pris un nouveau tournant, j'allais devoir partir à Tokyo étudier dans le plus grand lycée de Super héros.

Fin du Flash back

Je rangeas dans ma poche cette maudis lettre, mon petit village me manque déjà. Je ne suis jamais venue à Tokyo de tout ma vie, voir tous ces buildings et cette foule de gens me fais peur. Je pris mon téléphone portable et regarda l'heure, huit heures écart. Dire que je devais être au lycée pour huit heures, je sens que cette journée est bien mal partit.

Yume : excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous accélérez je suis en retard

Chauffeur : J'aimerais bien ma petite mais c'est bouché, je crois qu'un Vilain est en train d'attaqué le centre-ville

Yume : Quoi ?

Alors qu'il était sur le point de ce retourner une explosion retentit dans une rue proche de la grosse artère principal. Un homme déboulât de cette rue une caisse de la banque sous le bras, en un instant deux ailes lui sortir du dos et il s'envola. Dans sa fuite deux hommes le suivirent d'ont un était composé à 100% de bois, des héros. Tout le monde regardait et filmais la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple film, je n'osais plus bougé, de là ou je viens les attaques de vilains sont très rares voir inexistant. Une première secousse se fit sentir, puis un autre, on aurait dit des pas. Lorsque je tournis la tête mon sang se figea, une femme gigantesque fonçais droit du nous. Blonde aux yeux d'une teinte violette, habillé d'une combinaison beige et violette. Elle sauta et attrapa d'une main le voleur, en une fraction de seconde la police l'avait menottes et emmené en prison. Alors, c'était ça être un héros ? Sauvé les habitants et arrêté les malfaiteurs ? Quoi qu'il en soit être un héros ou non j'allais être sacrément en retard pour mon premier jour, déjà que de rentrer trois mois après tout le monde n'était pas très très simple, arrivé en retard était mon pire cauchemar. Lorsque le trafic repris le chauffeur m'amena enfin à destination. Après 45 minutes de route me voilà enfin face à cet immense bâtiments gris, l'école des héros Yuei.

Et voilà le tout premier chapitre est en ligne ! Quand pensez vous ? Alors oui on en apprend très peu pour le moment mais si je vous dis tout maintenant il n'y plus de suspense ! J'espère que sa vous plais à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	3. Chapitre 2

Alors, c'était donc ça Yuei, je n'ai a ma connaissance jamais vue un bâtiment de cette taille, hormis les quelques buildings de la ville. Le bâtiment était gris et composé de vitre teinté, ce qui m'interpella le plus était la forme de celui-ci. Cela forme comme la lettre H ou bien un mélange ressemblant vaguement au symbole du lycée. Après avoir réglé le taxi je passais sous la grande arche, une longue allée en béton menais directement au bâtiment principal, un rapide coup d'oeil sur mon portable, je me dirige rapidement vers l'entrer. Comme je m'y attendais il n'y avait personne ici, en même temps a presque neuf heures du matin les cours ont commencer depuis bien longtemps. Heureusement pour moi j'avais eu la bonne idée d'enfiler mon uniforme avant de prendre l'avion, au moins je n'aurais pas à courir partout pour me changer. L'entrer ressemblais beaucoup à celle de mon précédant lycée, il y avait cinq rangé de casier ou mettre nos chaussures de ville. Ma valise avec moi je me mis en quête de trouver le secrétariat, sans aucun plan pour me guider cela allait être coton de trouver mon chemin.

Yume: mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir des couloirs aussi longs ! M'ecriais-je

Une sorte d'angoisse naissais au fond de mon estomac, étant de nature timide arrivé en retard était source de violentes angoisses. Mais la non seulement je me trouvais être en retard mais, je suis également perdu dans ce labyrinthe. Cette peur d'être regardé et fixée par tous les élèves accentua mon mal de ventre, si j'étais arrivé à l'heure je me serais fondu dans la foule sans hésiter. Au bout de longue minute je laissais tombé, décidément ce lycée est bien trop grand. Je m'arrêtais au détour d'un énième couloir, prête à faire demi tour quand une pancarte attira mon attention. Le secrétariat, je laissais un long soupir sortir de ma bouche. Une bonne chose de faite, j'espère néanmoins qu'il y a quelqu'un ou je ne répond plus de rien. Alors que j'étais sur le point de toquer la porte s'ouvra brusquement, devant moi ce trouvai un homme enfin pas vraiment il ressemblait bien plus à une souris ou bien un mélange entre un chien, un ourse et une souris géante cas autre chose, une personne normalement constitué l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Il me fit un large sourire faisant plié sa longue cicatrise partant de son visage jusqu'à son cou, il poussa la porte me laissant ainsi entré dans la pièce. Il se plaça devant un bureau me faisant signe d'approcher, ce que je fis en fermant la porte.

Nezu: bienvenue à toi yume, je me nome nezu principal de ce lycée j'espère que tu as fait bon voyage ?

Yume: ah..je...euh oui merci mais, comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Nezu: je sais tout ici ma chère, non plus sérieusement on m'a prévenue de ton arrivée

Yume: je vois

Nezu: au vue de ta lourde valise tu n'as pas encore trouvé de logement ?

Yume: pas encore non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour cela, avouais-je

Nezu: bien si tu le souhaites, une place c'est libéré dans notre internat tu pourrais y rester le temps de te trouver un logement ?

Yume: ce serais avec grand plaisir merci !

Nezu: bien laisse ta valise ici nous la mettrons dans ta chambre, je profite que tu sois ici pour te donner t'es manuel scolaire. Tu es donc en classe 1-a, ne t'inquiète pas je t'y amène le lycée est un peu grand tu risquerais de te perdre.

Et bien pour une première rencontre avec le directeur cela ne ce passe pas trop mal, il est amusant enfin sauf ses blagues quoi que je ne suis pas sur qu'il en s'agissait d'une. Je pris les 4 manuels et mon cahier de note qu'il tenait dans ses bras, je les plaçais immédiatement dans mon sac. Nous prenions donc la direction de ma futur classe. Une nouvelle boule se forma au creux de ma gorge, je maudis ces moments ou tous ces regards se poseront sur moi. Nous montions au quatrième étages, décidément il me fallait à l'avenir un plan ou je risquerais de me perdre pour de bon.

Nezu: ne t'inquiète pas ils sont tous très avenant et ah j'ai oublié ton professeur principal et monsieur Shota Aizawa ou plutôt eraserhead

Yume: pardonner moi mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de heros par ici

Nezu: aucun problème bon il peut être un peu trop blasée ou encore froid mais c'est un très bon professeur

Yume: je n'en doute pas une seul seconde

Et voilà nous y somme enfin, la classe 1-A. Je n'osais plus bougé, le stress m'empêche de mouvoir mon corps. Quelle idiote je fais, que vont-ils pensé de moi si je me retrouve bloqué par le stress. Je sentis une petite pâte se poser sur ma main droite, le directeur me fis un large sourire se voulant encourageant. Je pris une bonne bouffé d'air, clamant légèrement ce stress. Il me fit signe de resté en arrière puis toqua à la porte, une voix masculine plutôt roque lui rependis par un simple oui. Le directeur entra dans la salle, il y eut un grand silence avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

Nezu: bien nous accueillons une nouvelle élève au sein de notre lycée, celle-ci fait partis désormais de votre classe.

?: Quoi ! Vous n'en avez pas mars de faire venir des nouveaux !

Aisawa: la ferme la tête blonde !

Nezu: bien passons...tu peu entré

Si qui est sur c'est que cette tête blonde n'est pas heureuse de me voir, je serais fort mon sac contre moi et entrais dans la pièce allant me placer au côté du directeur. Je poser enfin le regard sur cette classe, à mon grand étonnement ils n'étaient que vingt élèves, je m'attendais à me retrouver face à une trentaine d'élèves si ce n'est pas plus. Cette école est prisé de beaucoup de monde, c'est assez étrange de voir si peu de monde ici. Je balayer rapidement la pièce du regard, observent quelque seconde ceux avec qui j'allais passer trois ans. Certain d'entre eux avait un alter remarquable physiquement d'autres beaucoup moins, une jeune fille au fond de la salle me fit un sourire lumineux. C'était une petite brune au carré plongeant, mon stress accumulé disparue en quelques minutes. Je me suis encore fait un sang d'encre pour rien, je me tournis rapidement face mon professeur et mon dieu qu'il me fait froid dans le dos. Son regard me fixa comme ci il essayait de lire en moi, je détournas le mien immédiatement.

Nezu: bien voici donc votre nouvelle camarade je compte sur vous pour lui faire bonne accueille ! Sur ce bonne journée

Il repartit en fermant la porte, me laissant planté là comme comme une merde. Bon que dois-je faire maintenant ? M'installer ou me présenter ? Temps de questions qui furent rapidement stopper par l'intervention de Aisawa.

Aisawa: bien présente toi on ne va pas y passer la journée

Je rêve ou bien je le fais ouvertement chié ? Il est peu être mon professeur mais il ne faudra pas qu'il continue à me parler ainsi ou cela pourrait mal finir pour lui.

Yume: bien...je m'appelle Yumi Uchida heureuse de vous rencontrer

Aisawa: bien va t'asseoir devant Ochaco

La dite Ochako me fit un petit signe de la main, c'était cette jeune fille quelques minutes auparavant qui m'avais souri. Bon ça devrait aller, je m'essayais devant elle lui rendant sont sourire. Je plaçais mes quelques affaires quand une drôle de sensations me pris, le genre de sensations quand on vous suit avant de vous attaquer dans une ruelle. Je relevais la tête et tournis celle-ci vers ce regard posé sur moi. Je croisais un regard rouge sanguin, un regard qui voulait en dire long. C'était un blondinet aux cheveux en épis, il me regardait avec une mou sur le visage d'un tueur en série près à sens prendre a proie. Mais qui est ce malade ! Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?! Mon dieu mais, dans quoi me suis-je mise j'aurais du rester chez moi !

Et voilà le chapitre deux est enfin posté, il est un peu plus long que le premier. Ne vous inquiété pas il y aura bientôt de l'action ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes vraiment mais j'ai beau relire on en retrouve toujours alors n'hésitez pas me les indiqué que je puisse les corriger !N'hésitez pas a me donnez votre avis et à votez ça fait toujours plaisir


	4. Chapitre 3

Allez Yume respire et pense à autre chose, ce crétin va bien passer a autre chose quand il verra que tu ne fais plus attention à lui. Chose difficile quand un psychopathe vous fixe de cette façon, je ne le comprenais pas. Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi je ne l'avais pas froissé ou bien insulté alors pourquoi avoir une attitude aussi étrange envers moi. Ma première heure de cours ce passa entre guillemet plutôt bien, malgré son air peu commode son cours était assez intéressant. La sonnerie retentit indiquant onze heures et demie, je vis chacun d'entre eux rangé leurs affaires, cela devait être l'heure pour manger.

Aisawa: vous pouvez allez manger on se retrouve se soir

Sur ce il quitta la salle rapidement suivi par les autres élèves, je rangeais soigneusement mes affaires dans mon sac quand une main se posa violemment sur ma table produisant comme des minis explosion. Le garçon de tout à l'heure était la devant moi l'air encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure, au vue des explosions sont alter doit être du genre explosif, je suis foutu. Il se mit à sourire sadiquement tout en se rapprochant de moi, il n'allait tout de même pas m'attaquer ici !

?: on peux savoir pourquoi tu ramènes ta fraise trois mois après tout le monde ? Tu veux te la pété pas vrai ? Je vais rapidement te faire redescendre la pimbêche ! Je serai le numéro un et croît moi ce n'est pas une gamine dans ton genre qui m'en empêchera !

Yume: non mais pas besoin de t'excité je n'ai jamais demandé a étudiez ici donc tu te calmes hérisson !

Bakugo: je m'appelle Bakugo pétasse ! Dégage d'ici si tu ne veux pas devenir un héro

Yume: tu me parles autrement d'accord !

?: Kacchan laisse la !

Bakugo: qu'est ce que tu as la tapette ! Tu en veux une ?!

?: on est pas la pour ce faire du mal, allons manger avant que nous n'ayons plus rien

Bakugo: tsss

Il me bouscula avant de lui aussi quitter la pièce, je suis tombé sur un malade ça ne dois pas tourner rond là haut. Le jeune homme l'ayant stoppé dans sa tentative d'intimidation était le jeune garçon au premier rang, des cheveux verts en bataille ainsi que des taches de rousseurs en dessous de deux grands yeux vert également. Il avait l'air de craindre ce bakugo, il devait surement le connaitre avant. Il me fit un grand sourire voulant s'excuser du geste de son ami, il partit lui aussi dans le couloir me faisant suivre de le suivre. Ce que je fis sans hésitez, je me rendis dans une grande salle ou de nombreuse tables y étaient installés avec de petites haies séparent les tables. Au fond de la salle le coin plateau était bondé de monde, il va falloir me dépêche ou je risque de ne pas pouvoir manger. Je descendis prendre un plateau faisant la queue comme les autres élèves, celui-ci plein je me mis en quête de trouver une place. A cette heure-ci cela va être dur le cafétéria est pleine à craquer, je vis alors un banc de libre près de la fenêtre. Je m'asseyais tranquillement mon plateau sur les genoux prêtes a mangé quand deux jeunes filles arrivèrent vers moi, je les reconnaissais il y avait la jeune fille assis derrière moi et une seconde à la peau et cheveux rose.

Yume: oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ochako: on t'a vue t'asseoir seul tu peux venir avec nous tu sais

Yume: je ne veux pas déranger

Mina: mais non ! Allez viens ne sois pas timide au faite moi c'est Mina Ashido

Yume: c'est gentil merci

Je me levais mon plateau à la main suivant les deux jeunes filles, elles se dirigèrent vers une table ou le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure y était ainsi que d'autre de ma classe. Par chance ce Bakugo n'était pas présent, je me plaçais au côté de Mina commencent finalement mon assiette. Un garçon au cheveu rouge en épis ne cessais de me fixer en mangeant, ah non pas un deuxième malade un me suffit largement.

Yume: j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

?: ahah non ne t'inquiète pas, je me demande juste pourquoi l'explosif veut sans prendre à toi

Yume: je t'avoue que je n'en sais pas grand chose, avouais-je géné

Eijiro: tu dois avoir un sacré alter pour le rendre si '' jaloux '', au faite je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima enchanté

Yume: moi de même, mais il est toujours aussi vulgaire et agressif ce Bakugo ?

Eijiro: Toujours ! Une vrai tête brulé ! Pas vrai Deku ?

Le dit Deku se mit à rougir gêner de la situation, alors il aurait déjà été violent avec Izuku. Et bien je tombe dans une classe de semi-vilain ou quoi. J'espère tout de même que cela va s'arranger au fur et à mesure, sauf si je parviens a fuir d'ici. Le reste de la pose je fis connaissance avec cette petite bande plus que sympathique, j'appris alors que Ochako maîtrisais un alter de gravité, Mina celui de l'acide, Eijiro le durcissement. Seul Izuku était resté muet à propos de son alter, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air de vouloir le cacher aux autres comme-ci cela était le secret du siècle, lorsque la sonnerie retentit chaque élève reposa son plateau avant de rejoindre leurs classes ce que je fis aux côtés de Mina et Ochako. A notre arrivées en classe un homme portant un costume rouge et bleu, des cheveux blonds or ainsi qu'une musculation digne d'un bodybuildeur se trouvais assis sur le bureau. Pas de doute il s'agit bien d'All might, honnêtement je ne le voyais pas aussi grand et aussi musclé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était professeur ici, dès que nous fûmes assise il commença nous parler d'entrainement au combat, depuis l'attaque que Yuei a subit nous ne pouvions plus nous rendre hors de l'école. Première nouvelle Yuei c'est donc fait attaquer par une orde de vilain, moi qui pensais être dans une académie censé être protégé je me mais le doigt dans l'oeil.

All might: Bien ! Allez vous changer et rendez vous dans l'arène soyez près !

Attendez quoi ? L'arène non mais de quoi il parle là, nous n'allons tout de même pas nous battre ?! Quand je vis chaque élève prendre le chemin de cette arène je compris bien vite que si, nous allions bien nous battre. Je ne me suis jamais battue avec mon alter, les seules fois ou je les est utilisé cela a très mal tourné. Je suivi néanmoins mes camarades dans les vestiaires, chacun d'entre elles s'habillaient d'une tenue de sport au rayure blanche, elles portaient tout le même. Un ensemble était posé sur le banc avec mon nom écris sur un papier, je l'enfilais sans rien dire malgré le stress qui montais de plus en plus en moi. Lorsque nous fûmes tout prête chacun de nous rejoignis l'arène, All might était déjà présent toujours aussi fier. Son ère fier et limite provocant me donnais l'envie de l'envoyer voler ailleurs, il n'avait jamais été un grand héro pour moi. Je me mis au côté de Izuku attendant que le grand blond nous explique enfin ce que nous allions faire, ce qui ne tarda pas longtemps.

All might: bien ! tout à bord bienvenue à toi Yume je ne t'avais remarqué tout à l'heure ! Passons ! Aujourd'hui vous allez vous affrontez un par un puis en duo, nous allons commencer par Eijiro contre Yuga allez à vos place !

Eijiro et Yuga un blondinet comment dire plus que prétentieux se plaçaient de part et d'autre du rectangle, All might nous rappela rapidement les règles: interdiction de tuer, de sortir du rectangles et de frapper les partis intimes. En sois normal, la cloche sonna et en un instant le blondinet tira un laser de son nombril tout droit sur Eijiro qui le para avec ces bras, ces bras qui semblèrent ce durcir en un instant. Il prit de l'étant et courue vers Yuga qui ne cessais de tirer ses laser, en sois ils étaient redoutables sur la longue porté mais au corps à corps cela devenais plus difficile pour lui de paré des coups. Ce que je pensais ce confirma il ne peux résisté au premier coup de point donné par Eijiro, il tentât de se défendre quand il lui asséna un deuxième coup le faisant un peu plus recule. Alors qu'il tenta un dernier tir mais, ce tir combiné au deuxième coup de Eijiro le fit reculé un peu trop, il trébucha et sorti du rectangle. La cloche sonna et chacun d'entre eux rejoignit ça place, un rapide débrif fut fait en partir par cette fille, Momo qui récapitula chaque défaut et point positif du combat. Le deuxième combat fut annoncé, il s'agissait de Mashirao contre Shoto un garçon que je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Il était plutôt discret malgré ses cheveux bicolore rouge et blanc, un mélange de couleur vraiment sympathique. Chacun ce placèrent dans le rectangle jusqu'à la sonnerie, en un instant de la glace sortit du sol sous le pied droit de Shoto gelant tout sur son passage. D'énorme morceaux de glace figèrent le pauvre Mashirao sur place en une seconde, un alter de glace je n'en avais jamais vue avant c'est assez incroyable à voir. Son alter est d'une rapidité et d'une force que je n'avais jamais vue, malgré qu'il soit impressionnant cela représente un léger désavantage face à un alter de feu, d'acide comme Mina ou bien explosif comme Bakugo. Le bicolore s'approcha doucement du jeune homme posant sa main sur son torse, de la vapeur se mit à sortir de ça main, alors son alter serais aussi mélangé avec un alter de feu ? Intéressant, c'est un gros potentiel. Il rejoignit ça place et un second débris eu lieu, cette fois si je décidais d'exposer mon point de vue.

All Might: bien quand pensez-vous ?

Yume: L'alter de de feu et de glace est un gros potentiel de dégas qu'il soit proche ou éloigné de son adversaire, il a bloqué tout mouvement de Mashirao-kun sans le blessé même lorsqu'il à réchauffé son corps, néanmoins ces deux alter et surtout la glace son plus fragile face à des alter de type explosifs, acides ou bien de type feu. Face à un alter comme cela Mashirao-kun n'a pas eu le temps de ce déplacé pour ce mettre à l'abris de ce coup, voilà c'est tout

Lors que je finit mon résumé chaque élève c'était retourné me fixant avec étonnement, cela les surprend-il tant que cela que je réponde moi aussi ? Ils doivent avoir l'habitude que cette Momo réponde à chaque fois, d'ailleurs celle-ci me regardait du coin de l'œil. Mais elle n'était pas la seul, Shoto étant un peu plus en retrait des autres t donc caché par eux je ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais, lui aussi me regardait un regard assez curieux. Chacun se remit face a All might qui ce trouvais un peu hébété.

All Might: très bien résumé mademoiselle yume, cela représente très bien ce qui viens de ce passé, bon c'est à vous maintenant allez vous placé dans le rectangle.

Yume: quoi moi ?

Bakugo: oui toi ! bouge toi au lieu de resté planté la comme une conne !

Yume: mais ferme la toi !

Bakugo: t'a dis quoi la naine !

All might: Stop ! Vous m'avez l'air assez existé vous deux , Bakugo va te placé face à elle

Yume: quoi !

Bakugo: avec plaisir !

Je me plaça à mon tour dans ce fameux rectangle la boule au ventre d'affronter ce malade, mon corps était tendu attendant à tout moment le son de cette cloche. C'est doigts provoquait de mini explosion qui devait à mon avis servir à me préparer à la raclé que j'allais prendre, je serra fortement mes points me concentrant sur cette force montant en moi de par et d'autres de mon corps. Il voulait ce battre il n'allait pas être déçu.

Et voilà nouveau chapitre en ligne enfin ! Bon il est vrai qu'il n'y à pas encore beaucoup d'action mais je vous promet que le prochain chapitre en sera remplit ! J'aimerais beaucoup votre avis sur ce chapitre et sur les autres cela fait toujours plaisir et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce vous aimeriez que je change ou non, n'hésitez pas à votez et à bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

* Petit rappel: je suis mais alors vraiment pas doué pour les scènes de combats c'est ma tout première j'espère que vous comprendrez sur ceux bonne lecture !*

La cloche sonna enfin, le combat pouvait enfin commencé. Il s'élança à l'aide de ces explosions à une vitesse vertigineuse, je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre le laissant me foncer littéralement dessus. Lorsqu'il fut a moins d'un mètre moi, je vis son point se diriger tout droit sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux attendant l'impact qui ne devrait pas tarder.

[Changement de point de vue]

[P.D.V externe ]

La jeune fille fermais les yeux sans bouger sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades, elle était soit suicidaire sois totalement folle à lier de ne pas répliquer à l'attaque du blond. Lorsqu'il fut encore plus près d'elle et de son visage il déclencha une bombe accélérant son coup, son bute était uniquement de lui faire mal. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait quand son point rencontra le visage de la jeune fille celui le traversa de part en part, le corps de yume venais de disparaitre en un éclair. Se retrouvent proche de la ligne il n'eut le temps de se reculer que la jeune fille sortit tout droit de l'ombre du garçon lui assénant un violent coup de pied en plein dans les lombaires. La violence du choc lui fit mettre genoux a terre, la jeune fille pris le temps de se reculer de quelques mètre se préparent à la prochaine attaque de son adversaire, ce qui ne tarda pas .Une haine ce dessinai sur le visage du blond, une haine que même izuku n'avais jamais vu sur son ami d'enfance. Il se releva rapidement envoyant une série d'explosion contre la jeune fille qui réussie temps bien que mal a les évités. Une partie des vêtements de yume n'était plus qu'un amas de cendre, il profita alors d'un petit moment d'hésitation de la par de la jeune fille pour se rapprocher une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci sans ce loupé. Il lui envoya un violent coup de point dans le ventre rajoutant une explosion au choc quelle venait de recevoir, on crue y entendre un léger craquement, il venait de lui casser une côte, la douleur et le choc la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. La jeune fille ce tenus les côtes tentant se reprendre son souffle malgré la difficulté et la douleur de sa blessure. Après une seconde qui paru duré 1 heure les deux adversaires se foncèrent dessus, Bakugo prépara une de ces explosions destructives quand la jeune fille plongea au sol disparaissant sur celui-ci. Une forme noire ce déplaça a toutes vitesse sur le sol, passant sous les pieds du jeune homme sortant à nouveau de l'ombre de celui-ci tout en le tirant violemment en arrière ce qui eut pour effet de le projeté au sol. Elle disparut à nouveau avant que son adversaire ne tente une nouvelle attaque, Bakugo ce retrouva à terre fou de rage envoyant des explosions sur le sol. Il ne voulait plus simplement la mettre K.O, à ses yeux il était clairement lisible qu'il voulait la détruire. Au grand jamais depuis son arrivées il ne c'était sentit humilié face à un adversaire, il lui fallait gagner ou sa fierté allait en prendre un coup mais, surtout ont auraient bien moins peur de lui si il venait à perdre. Il continua ses explosions ce qui eut pour seul effet de massacré le sol, malheureusement la jeune fille ne réapparaissais toujours élève ne savaient comment réagir face à la situation, c'était bien l'une des premières en dehors peu-être de Izuku à le mettre dans état comme cela. La jeune fille réapparut une nouvelle fois dans sont dos formant un grand bâton de fumée noir, celle-ci donna un violent coup dans le dos déjà affaiblie du jeune homme qui se retrouva au sol à nouveau. Sa tête heurta la terre provoquant un lourd silence, il se mit à hurler comme il savait si bien le faire tout en ce remettant sur ses jambes. Ils se faisaient à nouveau face à face.

Bakugo: Attaque en face ! T'a peur ou quoi ! Espèce de sombre merde !

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un large sourire, un sourire provocateur qui fit fulminé bakugo, plus aucun doute cette fille est suicidaire. Ils se foncèrent à nouveau dessus cette fois si en se donnant plusieurs coups chacun. La dépassant de plus de vingts centimètres il n'eut pas grande difficulté à la faire reculer, il profita du bon moment pour lui assené un nouveau coup de point celui-ci propulsé par ses explosions directement dans les cotes . La jeune fille fut envoyés mangé le sol, elle se releva difficilement esquivent un énième coup de Bakugo mais, elle ne peux évité ses autres coup.

Cela faisait plus que vingt minutes que les deux adversaires ce faisais face, chacun portais les traces de leurs combats. Entre les brûlures et les bleus à profusion, ainsi que les cotes cassés de la jeune fille et les vertèbres de bakugo en mauvais était les deux combattants ne faiblissais pas enfin c'est ce qu'il laissait paraitre. Les coups pleuvaient, ils étaient à force égal si cela continuait aucun des deux ne continuerait le combat. Sentant la rupture arriver il lui fonça à nouveau dessus lui bloquant les mains l'empêchant de disparaitre à nouveau, il allait lui faire goûter cette rage qu'il gardait en lui depuis de longues minutes et rien de mieux que de le faire avec ses explosions. C'est ce qu'il fit de ces deux mains faisant les faisant explosé a tout bout de champ sur les mains de yume qui se mit à gémir, ses mains étaient brûlées au deuxième degrés lui provoquant de vive douleur. La douleur devenait à la limite du supportable, il continua sa pression lui faisant mettre genoux a terre. Si elle ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose elle allait sans doute perdre l'usage de ses mains. Sentant qu'il allait remettre ça, elle nue d'autre choix que de la libérer, son œil gauche se rempli d'un noir profond laissant seulement son iris se teintait d'un rouge vif, de la fumé noire sortit de ses mains stoppent bakugo dans sa démarche. Les bras de la jeune fille se teintaire d'une couleur grisâtre tirant sur le noir, comme ci sa peau était en train de ce nécrosé. Les mains du blond se teintaire également de noir, ses veines changèrent lentement de couleur laissant cette couleur noire envahir son corps. Le voyant faiblir elle se redressa faisant grandir cette fumée opaque, le blond commença à trembler de tous ces membres, au grand jamais il n'avait vécu un tel mal-être. Il tenta de tenir quelque minute encore mais il tomba a genoux, ses force semblait peu à peu le quitté. La peau de Bakugo devenais pale comme la fois ou il c'était retrouvé en zombie . La jeune fille gardais toujours son emprise sur lui, si elle continuait elle allait tout simplement le tuer. C'est alors qu'une bande de papier bloqua la vision de la jeune fille, elle lâcha immédiatement les mains du jeune homme ce qui stoppa immédiatement sa pression sur lui. All might accourue vers eux soulevant le jeune homme inconscient. Il était en très mauvais état, la jeune fille commença se débattre de ce piège qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui l'entourait.

[ Changement de Point de vue ]

P.D.V Yume

Mais que ce passe-t-il j'étais en train de lui mettre la raclé enfin je crois, une bande de papier m'empêchais de voir ce qu'il se passait. J'avais beau essayer de tirer dessus pour le déchirer il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Ne rien voir autour de moi eu le don de profondément m'énerver je commençais à vouloir arracher ce fichus papier de malheur quant à nouveau ses bandes de papiers me bloquèrent les mains et ainsi stoppèrent tout tentative pour me libérer .

All might: Midnight gaz la !

Attendez quoi ? Me gazer mais, ça veut dire quoi ça ! Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait qu'une douce odeur de fruit m'enveloppa. Une grande fatigue me prie, je tentais de rester debout mais l'envie de dormir fut bien plus forte et ce fut ensuite le trou noir.

[ Ellipse de trois heures ]

Je me sentais si bien, comme porter sur un nuage. Je ne me rappel pourtant pas de mettre allongé, je suis morte ! Pourquoi je ne peux plus bougé ?! J'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux, parlé, me débattre mais rien à faire je n'arrive pas à faire bougé le moindre muscle de mon corps. Mais que m'arrive-t-il à la fin ! Je me rappelle du combat entre Bakugo et moi, de l'intervention de All Might mais, ensuite plus rien. J'ai peur, peur que cela recommence à nouveau. Je sentis alors comme une présence près du lit, à vrai dire il y en avait d'autre comme ci on me regardait dormir. Mon dieu je suis tombé sur des psychopathes !

All Might: je t'ai demandé de la gazée pas la mettre dans le coma !

Mignight: elle va se réveiller ! Tu n'avais cas le faire toi même et les stoppé avant que ça dégénéres ! Et tu te dis super héro tu n'es même pas capable de stopper tes élèves en trains de s'entretuer !

All Might: je contrôlais la situation !

Mignight: bien sûr !

?: bon un peu de silence vous deux ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle se repose !

All might: bien prévenez-moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera

J'entendis des pas puis une porte se fermer, bien me voilà seul enfin pas tout à fait il y a encore cette personne à côté de moi. Cela dois être l'infirmière, alors que je tentais à nouveau de me réveiller je sentis une aiguille rentré dans ma peau. Un liquide chaud me parcourue les veines, des picotements me prirent aux jambes ainsi qu'une vive douleur aux mains. Je réussis enfin à me mouvoir, ouvrant doucement les yeux les laissant s'adapter à la lumière environnant. Lorsque ce fut fait je détaillais la pièce, comme je l'avais pensé je suis bel et bien dans l'infirmerie. Une petite dame est la portant des lunettes, un chignon tenue par une seringue retenant ses cheveux gris clair, elle était assise sur fauteuil roulant. Elle se tourna vers moi un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Recovery: bien le bonjour, je m'appelle recovery girl mais, tu peux m'appeler Chiyo je suis l'infirmière de Yuei

Yume: bonjour, Yume Uchida...je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

Recovery: après ton combat contre Katsuki Bakugo on t'a amené ici inconsciente, Mignight t'a apparemment endormis pour te calmer, de ce que j'ai entendue ce combat était féroce !

Yume: je ne me rappelle de presque rien...seulement que Bakugo m'a brulé les mains

Recovery: ah oui il ne t'a pas loupé ma belle ! Il va te falloir de la patiente avant de pouvoir les utiliser comme avant...

Yume: ça veut dire que je suis viré ?!

Recovery: laisse-moi d'ont finir, non tu n'es pas viré j'ai utilisé mon alter pour te soigner cela te fera encore mal quelques heures mais d'ici demain tout sera en ordre ne t'inquiète pas

Yume: merci de votre part, quelle heure est-il ?

Recovery: Hum...17h les cours sont déjà finis

Alors, je viens de passer ma première journée de cours a dormir à l'infirmerie, génial comme arriver on ne peux pas rêver mieux ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce l'image du blondinet me passa devant les yeux, il n'était pas la mais, alors ou était-il ? L'avais-je blesser ? Etait-il à l'hôpital ? Malgré le faite que je ne m'entende pas plus que cela avec lui ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter, il est quand même mon camarade de classe.

Yume: excusez-moi mais ou est Bakugo ?

Recovery: il est partit il y a quelques minutes il va bien ne t'inquiète pas, il est comme à son habitude toujours grincheux hihi

Yume: d'accord merci !

Je pris mon sac à la volée courant dans les couloirs vide du lycée, il me fallait le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte, je me devais de m'excuser. Les couloirs me paraissaient tellement long et interminable, je n'allais jamais sortir d'ici ! C'est là que je le vis enfin, il s'avançait près du portail. Il me fallait vite le rejoindre, je pris alors le chemin le plus court. Je passais par une fenêtre ouverte accrochant ma fumé noir ça celle-ci, je descendis les étages rapidement, lorsque mon pied fut au sol j'accourus vers lui à toutes vitesse et essoufflée par cette course que je venais de faire, je pourrais faire le marathon de New York sans problème. J'arrivais enfin à ça hauteur, c'est qu'il marche vite en même temps ses jambes sont bien plus grandes que les miennes.

Yume: Bakugo ! Attend

Bakugo: dégage espèce de folle

Yume: je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas...je ne contrôle pas mon alter mon but n'était pas de me battre contre toi et encore moins de faire du mal

Il se stoppa durant quelques secondes se tournant vers moi un instant, le regard noir. Je crois que pour les excuses ça na pas marché.

Bakugo: si tu ne sais pas capable de le contrôlé sais pas mon problème ! Tu peu te les foutres la ou je pense tes excuses la dingue !

Il repartit aussitôt en piétinant le sol, décidément ce mec est vraiment une bombe à retardement. Je souffla un bon coup, ce crétin m'a fait courir pour rien bon je me suis excusez mais il aurait peu évité de me faire courir comme ça il a de la chance que je ne sois pas cardiaque. Je le regarda s'éloigné au loin quand je sentie quelqu'un près de moi.

Shoto: ne fais pas attention à ce débile, il sera calmé demain il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de ce prendre une raclé et encore moins par une fille

Yume: ah bon ? J'èspere qu'il sera calmé je n'est pas envie qu'il me face la misère moi

Shoto: Izuku subit ses attaque depuis son enfance alors tu n'y échappera pas, mais tu est doué ça devrais allez au faite jolie combat... à demain

Yume: m...merci à demain

Le bicolore pris le même chemin que Bakugo, sa voix est douce mais légèrement roque. Depuis que je suis ici je ne l'ai entendu dire un mots, ses paroles résonne dans ma tête alors je suis doué moi ? ça fait bizarre d'entendre ça. Je pris le chemin de l'internat le sourire au lèvre vers ma chambre, demain allais être une nouvelle journée !

OMG 2426 mots ! Je n'ai jamais autant écris de ma vie, bon si mais jamais pour un chapitre. Alors que pensez-vous de ce combat ? D'après vous quel est l'alter de Yume ? N'hésitez pas a votez et commenter ça fait toujours plaisir ! A plus pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 5

Malgré cette première journée catastrophique je passais l'une des meilleurs nuits de ma vie, les chambres d'internats sont juste incroyablement confortables. Ils ont vraiment le budget ici, ça ne rigole pas. Malgré cela il va quand même falloir que je me trouve un logement, être avec les filles de ma classe ne me dérange pas mais, disons que j'aime avoir mon chez moi. Après un rapide détour par la cantine je pris le chemin des douches, elle était spacieuse et très bien décoré je me croirais presque à l'hôtel. Je déposais mes affaires dans mon casier prenant mes affaires de toilettes sous le bras, je n'avais apparemment pas choisi le meilleur moment pour me laver, chaque cabine était prise sauf une. Je m'empressais d'y rentrer déposant mes affaires dans un petit coin, l'eau chaude réveilla mes muscles encore endormie. Cela faisait un bien fou, j'aurais aimé passez ma journée ici. Mon regard se porta sur mes mains, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de brûlure. Cette infirmière est juste incroyable ! Pourvue que je n'affronte pas un autre de mes camarades, je n'aime pas la violence. Malgré la violence que j'ai subie étant enfant je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal a quelqu'un, ce qui c'est passer hier n'aurais jamais du se produire et ce ne reproduira jamais. Je fermais les yeux laissant mon visage sous les jets d'eau chaude, ma douche prise je rejoignis la pièce ou toutes les autres filles ce préparais. Il y avait Ochako, mina et une fille totalement invisible, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué en même temps si elle est invisible. Parmi elle il y avait d'autre fille des classes de secondes générals, lorsque je posais mes affaires Ochako me sauta dessus comme ci elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

Ochako: je suis trop heureuse de te voir ! Ton combat hier il était juste géant !

Mina: tu m'étonne tu lui a fait mordre la poussière !

Yume: merci...mais je n'aime pas me battre, j'ai voulut m'excuser mais rien a faire il a l'air bien remonté contre moi

Mina: il est toujours comme ça ne t'inquiète pas va !

Toru: j'ai adoré ton combat même si c'était flippant on aurais dis deux chiens enragé au faite moi c'est toru enchanté

Yume: de même et désolé si j'ai peu te faire peur a toi comme au autre

Mina: on en a vue d'autre tu sais, en tout cas je sens que l'on va bien s'amusé !

Toru: dépêchons nous les cours vont commencer

Ochako: on va eviter d'arrivé en retard, aizawa-sensei me fiche la trouille quand on arrive en retard

Yume: et bien je ne souhaite pas le découvrir alors ! Il est déjà assez flippant comme ça !

Elles se mirent toutes à rire, et bien quoi j'ai dit une blague ? Nous commencèrent tout à nous préparé chacune dans notre chambre, mon uniforme enfin mit je pris un instant a fixé mon portable du moins m'on fond d'écran. Mes parents me manquaient, c'est la première que je pars aussi loin et surtout en mauvais terme avec eux. Il faudrait que je pense à les appeler un jour ou l'autre. Les filles étaient encore dans leurs chambres, de vrai pipelettes a discuter de tout et de rien. Décidément elles ne seront jamais prête pour le cour, je pris mon sac et rejoignis la classe. Durant mon trajet je peu voir les élèves des autres filières, beaucoup vienne pour le commerce et bien d'autre domaine. Moi qui pensais me retrouver dans une école entièrement héroïque je me suis bien trompé, j'arrivais enfin devant ma classe d'ont la porte était déjà ouverte. Je me hâtais croyant être en retard, chose qui ne fut pas le cas. La salle est totalement vide enfin presque, il n'y a qu'une personne assise à sa place fouillant dans son sac.

Yume: bonjour todoroki-kun !

Shoto: bonjour Uchida

Whoa il est glacial, encore hier j'avais crue voir un demi sourire sur son visage mais la. Il a l'air ailleurs ou je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'est pas très causant. J'allais lui répondre quand je me fit fortement bousculé, mais qui est le con qui viens de faire ça ! Je vis une tignasse blonde me passé devant, lâchant au passage un " dégage de ma vue " avant de rejoindre ça place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'année va être dur. Je m'installa à ma place attendant que le reste des élèves se mettent en place, Ochako s'essaya derrière moi un grand sourire collé au visage. Son visage est raillonant, un vrai rayon de soleil cela fait du bien comparé a Shoto qui n'a vraiment pas l'air amical. Aizawa arriva enfin, dans son sac de couchage. Il fit un rapide debrief des combats d'hier, et commença son cours des lois sur les super héros. Au bout de deux heures à écrire des pavés sur toutes les lois faite pour les héros, je dois dire que j'ai un sacré mal de tête. Mon poignet me fait désormais la gueule, ce prof est psychopathe. Le reste de la matiné se passa à une lenteur, même un escargot aurait été bien plus rapide ! Les cours et moi cela n'a jamais été ça disons que je fais partit des derniers de la classe à chaque fois, alors quand je vois le niveau ici cela ne m'étonne même pas de finir avec un six de moyenne ! Lorsque la pause déjeuné fut enfin finit nous enchaînions sur deux heures de mathématique, mon pire cauchemar ! Les exercices donnés son bien plus dur que ceux de mon précédent lycée,j'était serte en médecine mais je pouvais au moins me rattraper sur les cours de pratiques hors la c'est quasiment impossible. Je les voyaient tous faire leurs exercices avec une t'elle facilité, je n'avais encore rien écris sur ma feuille, ne me restant plus que quelque minutes je nota tout ce que je pouvais. Malheureusement ça ne fut pas suffisant , ils étaient tous faux. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur la table démotivé, pourquoi suis-je si bête !

Ochako: Yume-chan ça va ? Me chuchota-elle

Yume: mhmmm... je suis nul...tellement nul

Ochako: mais non ne dis pas ça ! On est pas tous parfait je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les maths et encore moins pour les lois mais je fait de mon mieux alors fait de même !

Yume: moui...si tu le...

Je ne peux répondre à ma camarade que je me pris un livre en pleine tête, ça fait mal ! Qui est donc le crétin qui à fait ça ! Je leva la tête et vue Aizawa au tableau en train de me fixé, bon je crois que le crétin en question c'est lui. J'ai envie de me caché dans un trou de sourit !

Aizawa: taisez-vous les pipelettes vous pourrez discuté quand vos notes auront dépassé les dix !

Merci de nous dire ça, je vais encore moins y arrivé avec des messages comme ça ! Je me frottais le front devenue rouge et gonflé du au choc, j'allais devenir une licorne si cela continue. Je sentis alors un regards sur moi, venant de ma gauche. Je tournis légèrement la tête voyant alors deux iris vairons me regardé, Shoto ne me regarda que quelque seconde avant de reposé son attention sur sont livre. La honte, je viens d'arrivé et je me fait remarqué hier et encore aujourd'hui, ça ne va vraiment pas ! Le cours se termina enfin j'allais pouvoir respirer un peu, enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant d'être de nouveau traîné vers les vestiaires pour un cours de sport, ce qui à mon avis n'en est pas vraiment un. Je me changeais et rejoignais les filles sur les terrains sportif, Aizawa était là ça tablette dans les mains.

Aizawa: bien comme je l'avais fait pour la rentré je vais re testé vôtre puissance et endurance physique ainsi que vos alter. Il y a différents types d'exercices vous sera bien évidement notez ! Allez en avant je n'est pas que ça à faire !

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait, chacun ce mirent à des activités différentes, entre le saut dans le sable, le lancé de boule et le relais il y a de quoi faire. Moi qui espérais ne pas avoir de cours comme ça c'est raté, je m'approchais du relais ou déjà plusieurs élèves y était. Dois-je leurs dirent que je suis une limace en sport ? Vous voyez ceux qui se cache derrière les tapis pour évitez de faire cour, j'en fait partit. Le sport est avec les maths la matière que je supporte pas, pour devenir un héro c'est sur qu'il va falloir que je me bouge les fesses ! Lorsque j'arrivais chaque duo était déjà formé, et merde avec qui j'allais me retrouver sérieux. Alors que je cherchais quelqu'un du regard je sentit quelqu'un me tiré le pantalon, je me retournais est vue Mineta rouge comme une écrevisse. Il a quoi lui, il tentais d'articulé une phrase quasis inaudible.

Yume: je n'est rien compris Mineta parle plus fort

Mineta: Fait équipe avec moi ! Je suis tout seul personne ne veut de moi je suis trop petit !

Il accompagnais sa phrase par un torrent de larme, il me fait mal au cœur malgré qu'il sois un tontinais pervers. Le problème c'est que nous allons être désavantagé face à Momo et Denki, elle va fabriqué des rollers et lui serais capable de nous électrocuté. Il nous faut un plan et vite, une idée germa au fond de ma tête.

Yume: Bien Mineta écoute moi bien

Je lui expliquais rapidement le plan et me plaçais sur le point de relais, comme je l'avais pré-dit Momo ainsi que Denki porte des rollers, Aizawa tira en l'air. Denki foudroya la piste paralysant Mineta quelque seconde, il se mit à roulé vers Momo le plus vite possible, il se retourna mais ne vit plus Mineta. C'est en arrivant pour donné son relais qu'il sentit un pois sur son dos, il tendit le relais que Momo pris immédiatement.

Yume: Mineta maintenant !

Mineta: Yosh !

Il lança ses boules violettes au sols bloquant Momo sur place, il sauta ensuite du dos de Denki et me tendis le relais que je m'empressais de prendre. Je me mit à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, Momo réussi enfin à se libéré et commença à me rattraper, avec des rollers ses tout de suite plus facile. La voyant de rapproché dangereusement je plongea au sol me déplaçant sur celui-ci comme je l'avais fait la veille. Elle réussi tout de même à me rattrapé mais j'arrivais avant elle, déposant mon relais sur la ligne d'arrivé. Aizawa nota quelque chose sur sa tablette et partit sur un autre groupe, piouf je suis crever moi ! Momo me sourit un instant et repartit voir Denki, je vis Ochako et Izuku courir vers moi accompagné de Mineta.

Ochako: C'était trop cool !

Izuku: vous faites une bonne équipe ! Mais comment à tu eu se plan ?

Yume: mon instinct je me doutais qu'il allais foudroyé la zone j'ai donc soulevé mineta de quelque centimètre réduisant l'effet de l'électrocution il n'a eu cas s'accroché à son dos et le tour était jouer

Izuku: impressionnant tu résonne comme Todoroki-kun !

Yume: ah bon ?

Ochako: oui hihi j'aimerais trop faire équipe avec toi !

Yume: avec plaisir ! Bon j'y vais j'ai d'autre acitivé a faire

Mineta: encore merci Yume !

Yume: mais de rien !

Bon si j'arrive à le contrôler jusqu'à la fin du cours se sera une victoire, mais je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. A force de la retenir j'ai l'impression que je vais craqué à tout moment, c'est comme un ras de marré à l'intérieur de moi chaque fois que je résiste une nouvelle vague reviens un peu plus puissante. Il ne me restait plus que deux activités à faire et je serais tranquille, il faut que j'arrive à tenir d'ici la.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pardonner moi pour les fautes ! A la base je devais faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long mais je doute que vous aimiez les chapitre de 3000 mots ! Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre je m'en excuse, mais n'hésitez pas a votez et commenté à bientôt !


End file.
